


Coloring Outside the Lines

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU in that neither of the J's are married, Angst, Anxiety, Bit of Character Bleed, Coloring Books, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Schmoop, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: To help with his anxiety, Jared takes up coloring in adult coloring books. Jensen has something to say one day when he finds Jared working on a page from the Supernatural coloring book.





	Coloring Outside the Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imthehotgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/gifts).



> Written for my dear friend Moria's birthday!

Jensen let himself into Jared’s house, shouting out “honey, I’m home!” He dropped his keys in the dish by the door. “Jared, you home?” He walked to the living room, glanced in, saw it was empty. He headed for the kitchen next. No Jared there. He moved on, finally finding his boyfriend in his den. He was sitting at the desk he had there, bent over, hand moving over paper. 

“Hey,” Jensen said as he entered the room. “Didn’t hear me?”

Jared looked up. “Heard ya. Sorry, wanted to finish this.”

“Whatcha working on?” Jensen crossed the room and around the desk to see. 

Jared held the paper out.

It was, Jensen saw, the Supernatural coloring book that had come out not long ago. Jared had been coloring in a picture of Sam and Dean. He had Dean done, Sam half completed. Colored pencils were scattered across the desk top. A mug of coffee sat to the far side, obviously moved far enough away to not have to worry about spilling. 

“How long you been working on this?” Jensen asked, trying to hide his concern. 

“What time is it?” Jared replied. He stopped, dropping the pencil he was holding. “Wait, you’re home?”

“I’m home,” Jensen said softly. 

Jared turned his head and looked at the clock in the wall. “Holy shit! It’s 1 AM!” 

Nodding, Jensen asked again, “so how long have you been—?”

“Since 10 last night. I did two other pictures first.” Jared’s face went red in embarrassment. 

Jensen reached out his hand and pulled Jared up, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth. “That bad?” He asked, keeping his tone mild. 

“A bit,” Jared confessed. And since he had a tendency to understate his anxiety, especially to Jensen—whom he didn’t want to worry—it meant it had been pretty bad. 

“You should have called me.”

“You had that late shoot with Misha.”

“Still should have called me.” Everyone at work knew that Jensen would drop anything to take a call from Jared. It was an open secret on the Vancouver set that they were together. 

“Didn’t want to bug you,” Jared muttered, leaning his head against Jensen’s shoulder. “Wanted you to concentrate on your scene. Plus, I figured I had it under control.”

Jensen made a non-commital noise and brought his hands up from Jared’s waist. One rubbed Jay’s back and the other came up and carded through that long hair. “What were the other two you did?”

Jared spoke without looking up. “Lucifer. And the Impala.”

“Hope you got my Baby done up right,” Jensen said in his best Dean voice. 

In his best Sam voice, Jared replied, “course I did.”

“You’ll have to show me later. For now, off to bed with you, sweetheart.” He saw Jared throw a look back at the half finished art. “Unless you need to finish?”

“Not if you’re here,” Jared said, wrapping his big arms around Jensen and pulling him close. He nuzzled at Jen’s neck, then pressed a kiss there. “Better than any coloring book.”

Jensen laughed a little. “Thanks. C’mon, let’s go to bed.” He could almost hear the lewd remark that Dean would have made at that statement. He led Jared up, left him to get undressed and disrobed himself. He had several drawers full of clothes here already, including sleep pants. He pulled them on and then climbed into Jared’s big bed. “Human furnace,” he said as he scooted down. 

“Big ol’ teddy bear,” Jared shot back, latching on to him and pulling him in. “Jensen?” He asked a few minutes after the light had been turned off. 

“Yeah?”

“Will you move in with me?”

“Sure.”

A moment of silence then the light snapped on again. “Seriously?” Jared asked, pulling back a bit. 

“Just been waiting for you to ask, Jarebear.” He had thought about broaching the subject himself several times but had thought it would be better if Jared asked, rather than Jensen request it. 

Jared stared at him for a few more seconds then snorted. “Jerk.”

“Bitch,” Jensen shot back immediately. “Now turn the light back off. I’m tired. Some of us were bringing home the bacon.”

“Yeah, yeah. Go to sleep, boyfriend.”

“Live in boyfriend. Soon,” Jensen said, yawning. He didn’t have to be psychic to know that Jared was smiling. 

Downstairs, in the gloom of the den, a partially finished page of a coloring book seemed to ripple. And an “about time!” echoed throughout the room. 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to add/change any warnings or tags.


End file.
